Sword Master
by gilbertfan
Summary: Inuyasha teaches Kagome how to use a sword...then tragedy hits... rated for emotionaly and physical pain
1. Best idea he ever had

Hello everyone! This was just a random story that I thought up as I was waking up. I really hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
After the battle, Inuyasha sat down for a moment to catch his breath. Actually, he was thinking more then resting. 'Kagome is getting better and better with that bow and arrow thing. What if...'  
  
"Inuyasha, Come on! Guess what?" Running up towards him, Kagome paused when she saw him. He was having these weird spells lately. Just sitting there staring off in space.  
  
He looked up when she came, grumpy because she had disturbed his train of thoughts; he walked over to her slowly. "What? What is so important?"  
  
Kagome walked up so that she was 3 feet away from him. 'He looks so lonely standing there...' "Look Inuyasha! We have three more Jewel Shards!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Sitting around the campfire always made him a little more relaxed, it made him feel strong and in control. He decided he would ask her tonight. 'Why not, she is rested and happy now is the best time to ask.' "Kagome, I was thinking...you know how to use the bow and arrow pretty well. What if I taught you how to use a sword?"  
  
"Really? Wow, I always wanted to use a sword. You should let him teach you Kagome! You are so lucky!" Shippo was jumping up and down madly at this point.  
  
"Inuyasha? We have one problem though...we have no extra swords to practice with."  
  
"Miroku and I can lend you ours. Mine should be the right size for Kagome and you cannot practice with the Tetsuiga. It will just be that rusty form."  
  
"Okay let's practice, how does early morning sound Kagome?" Inuyasha decided on the date as he jumped into his tree.  
  
"Can't wait!" crawling into her sleeping bag.  
  
what does everyone think of my handiwork? Please review! 


	2. Tree climbing, Haircuts and Ramen

Thank you Red-Tears and Matt MacGyver Santini for reviewing my first chapter, here is the second one.  
  
....  
  
After waking up early the next morning, before the sun was up, Inuyasha decided he would go for a quick walk before teaching Kagome some swordsmanship.  
  
Nearing the rivers edge, he took a quick drink. All of a sudden, he heard a noise in the bushes, his ears pricked up as he tried to figure out what it was...  
  
"Boo!" Kagome jumped out of the bush. "Did I scare you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away from her gaze. "No not one bit... I knew it was you all along." A blush formed over his cheeks.  
  
Noticing the blush, Kagome grinned. "Sure you did...now are you going to teach me how to use a sword or what?!?"  
  
....  
  
It was rather surprising how heavy a sword could get after trying to hit a tree for over 3 hours.  
  
Inuyasha was slumped against a tree watching as Kagome swung the sword madly towards a tree. "Come on Kagome! Hit that mark!" He pointed towards a point on the tree where he had made a slash mark with his claws.  
  
Her fingers were aching and every muscle in her arm hurt. Who knew that your elbow has muscles? 'Okay here we go!' She swung determined to hit the mark when the sweat from her hands made the sword slip... "Inuyasha look..."  
  
Sticking out of the tree not 3 inches above Inuyasha's head was the sword.  
  
"Hey Kagome... wrong tree! You were supposed to hit the tree with my claw marks on it, not ME!" Standing up he brushed the dirt off his kimono.  
  
Kagome could not answer him she was too busy rolling around on the floor laughing. "Sorry about that...hehe...new to this..."  
  
The only answer she got was Inuyasha scoping her up and putting her in a tree. After he was safely on the ground, he called up to her, "Hope you enjoy your stay in the tree!"  
  
"Wait...Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
"What now..."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
....  
  
Sango was packing up the camp when she heard a loud thud. "Miroku, what do you think that was?"  
  
"Possibly a rare situation where Inuyasha is implanted into the ground."  
  
Rolling her eyes Sango walked toward the clearing where she knew Inuyasha was teaching Kagome how to use a sword and Kagome was teaching Inuyasha all about gravity. What she saw looked like a battle scene. Inuyasha was rammed into the ground mumbling something about being hit with a sword and planted in the ground, Kagome was stuck in a tree, there were claw marks on one tree and a sword sticking out of another.  
  
"Sango! I'm so glad to see you! Um...can you help me down from here?"  
  
Walking over to the tree, Sango started her way up. From there she instructed Kagome on how to climb (and un-climb) a tree.  
  
....  
  
The rest of the afternoon was crazy, they spent six more hours practicing the group decided they should start supper. Kagome had brought some ramen from home and a few cans of Pepsi. As they all sat around waiting for the fire to get going, Kagome bandaged Inuyasha's arm...you see during the day Kagome had not learned to aim...and her hands got very sweaty. Therefore, Inuyasha had a few scratches here and there. He also was missing a chunk of his hair...  
  
Kagome was thinking about the day as she was watching Inuyasha wolf down his ramen and open his Pepsi just then a thought came to her... "Inuyasha, Don't drink that Pepsi fast..." Too late Inuyasha was already running around the clearing screaming.  
  
Holding his nose and running around Inuyasha tripped and feel flat on his face. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me about the burning water?" Looking over to his 'friends', he saw that they all were laughing at him.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha" Sango had tears coming down her face, "that was just so funny!"  
  
His pride hurt Inuyasha sulked away and jumped into his sleeping tree. "Good night and good riddance!"  
  
..........  
  
Well there you go my second chapter, please review and if you have any funny ideas fro mini plots then tell me! I'm trying to add little funny, cute and sad parts in this as possible. There will be a big twist though! Keep reading! 


	3. Who is that?

I'm back and ready to Ruuuuuuuumble!!! Yes I know I'm a little hyper...don't ask me how but I'm sugar high from frozen fruit...  
  
....  
  
Waking up refreshed and ready Kagome jumped out of her sleeping bag. Then she screamed and fell down anime fashion.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?" Kagome opened her eyes to see an upside down version of Shippo looking at her. "Why did you scream Kagome?"  
  
"I'm fine; just a few beaten muscles don't worry. Go back to sleep Shippo." Trying her best not to scream she got up again and took Sango's sword to go practice. Nearing the clearance, she noticed that it was quiet... too quiet.  
  
....  
  
Jumping out of his tree, Inuyasha heard a scream. It sounded like Kagome's, but why would she scream and not the others? Running towards her, he had to cross the clearing that they had practiced at before. Just then, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Turning around slowly and cautiously he saw a shadow that chuckled...  
  
....  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter but you will understand. I had to do a cliffy! 


	4. Big Mistake

Sorry to leave you hanging there...Just had to do it...hehe but at least I did not make you wait for more then a day! In fact, I hope to get this chapter done in an hour or two. Read, Review and Enjoy! Guess what...Still eating my frozen fruit! Yeah! Gotta love frozen fruit....SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
....  
  
Inuyasha took a step backwards and reached for the Tetsuiga. How could he be so stupid! He left the Tetsuiga with Sango and Miroku because he was using their swords to practice! 'How could you be so stupid? One of the few times you see him, and you are defenseless! What are you going to do...?'  
  
Seeing Inuyasha stand there and think Naraku knew that he was defenseless. Inuyasha was free to capture! All he needed to do is take him, leave the castle unguarded and let the girl come to him with the Jewel Shards! Seizing the moment, Naraku jumped at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha not wanting to be defeated started to claw at him. It was no use Naraku had this smell on him...it was, it was....poison powder. Inuyasha's last thought was of Kagome bandaging his wounds last night.  
  
....  
  
Looking on at the scene in front of her, Kagome could not believe it. What could she do? If she left to go get Miroku and Sango, Naraku would be gone when she came back. Worse, he could have heard her move away. She decided the only thing to do is go back to the camp and follow Naraku as best as she could. Sniffing back a tear she watched as Naraku disappeared with her Inuyasha.  
  
....  
  
"Are you sure it was Naraku himself?" Sango was up and trying to figure out the story as Miroku and Shippo started the fire. "It wasn't another Puppet?"  
  
Nodding her head yes, Kagome let another tear fall. Staring into the distance where the hurt Inuyasha had run off to just the night before, she let another tear fall. And another, another and ...she was crying now. After a few minutes, she saw her best friend put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You miss him already don't you Kagome?" Sango could now tell that Kogome did not only have Inuyasha for a friend, but she was in love with him. "Kagome...you love him don't you?"  
  
Wiping away her eyes, Kagome thought for a moment. "Yes, Sango I do. And I need to find him and get him back"  
  
....  
  
After Shippo and Miroku had heard what had happened minus the little crying scene they were stunned.  
  
"It's my fault...I should have told him to keep the Tetsuiga with him, now look at what has happened." Miroku looked sincere for once, knowing that this could be the end of their friend.  
  
Shippo was not saying much, just packing up his stuff. All of a sudden, an idea came to mind. "What does Naraku want with Inuyasha? It's Kagome that has the Shards!"  
  
Pondering that question Kagome got up. "It doesn't matter; we need to find him..." Her eyes got all watery, "Before ...it's too late." 'Still why does Naraku need Inuyasha when I have the Shards...?'  
  
....  
  
Hope that this chapter was not to short. Well Read, Review and Enjoy! I had better go eat some more fruit. Buhbye 


	5. A Miko's powers unvieled

I have just noticed that I have not been doing Disclaimers....don't sue me. I do not own Inuyasha and I never will...sob.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Chibified-- I am not going to kill YKW yet. Well I am not even sure whether I will kill YKW. Anyway, do not hurt me if I do!  
  
....  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Inuyasha noticed that he was not in his tree. Just then, he remembered what had happened. Naraku had defeated him. After, all of the times that he had waited to find Naraku, he came when the Tetsuiga was not in his possession. He was defenseless. Still he could not fight back the thought that Kagome surly would come looking for him. What was he thinking? A human girl like herself would not risk he life and the life of her friends to save a Hanyou. Would she?  
  
Just then, Naraku walked into the room, locking the door behind him again. "Well Inuyasha I see that you are awake." Glancing around the room, Naraku wanted to make sure everything was fool proof. Not a weapon in sight, good. Taking another step closer to the Hanyou standing in front of him Naraku started to laugh. One of those blood curdling laughs. "Inuyasha, you know why you are here right?"  
  
It was one of those questions you do not dare to answer. Did that stop Inuyasha? Nope.  
  
"You brought me here so that I can finally rid this world of you and your mindless demons. Of course I will leave here with the shards as well as pride." Even though he was shackled to the wall, Inuyasha still kept his cocky attitude.  
  
"Just as I expected. Good thing I was ready for your behavior." With this said Naraku pulled a glowing stick out of his pocket that he struck Inuyasha with.  
  
A bolt of static powerful enough to render a small child dead only made Inuyasha pass out. Yet that was exactly what Naraku wanted. Inuyasha had been with out the Tetsuiga for enough time, now the plans could function immediately.  
  
....  
  
Kagome could feel a jolt of pain run up her back. It made her double over in pain. She crumpled to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango was beside her. "She's still breathing but she has defiantly passed out. I wonder what that was all about. It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach."  
  
Bending down beside Sango, Miroku glanced at Kagome. "I've heard of something like this. If a Miko loves someone, she will feel the same pain that her lover feels. This must mean that..."  
  
"Inuyasha is in trouble." Finished Sango, for she was the only one that knew the truth. Even though the others had a good idea of Kagome and Inuyasha, only she knew for sure. "Come on we can't stop moving we must continue. Kirara, can you carry Kagome for a while?"  
  
Kirara mewed in acceptance, as Sango gently placed Kagome on her back. After that, Miroku tried to get on after Kagome but Sango beat him to it. Furthermore, beat him. Shippo was the last on and kept falling off. Finally, Sango told him to go in front of Kagome so that he could hold onto Kirara's fur.  
  
With the team on their way, but with no compass or with Kagome to tell them where to go they were lost. After spending most of the day fluttering around going nowhere they decided to set up camp early and sleep.  
  
....  
  
The next morning Kagome was up and ready to get started again. Before the sun was even up, they were all ready to go with a short breakfast in their stomachs.  
  
Climbing onto Kirara in the same order as yesterday. With another bump on Miroku's head, they were off.  
  
"I can sense the shards, they are so close! I think it's a trap I think..." Just the Kirara jerked upwards to avoid a demon coming at them. The demon swiped at them and missed.  
  
Sango noticed something a little peculiar. "Kagome do you see that?"  
  
"Yes Sango, its Inuyasha"  
  
....  
  
Muahahahah Cliffy! You have to love those. Sorry but I have a bit of writers block so I might not be updating for some time! Unless I have another spark of inspiration! Please Review! 


	6. Friend against Friends

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Thank you to everyone who has waited for me! I love you all!

Oh ya… I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… blahblahblah... But Shippo is mine!

"No I'm not..."

As Kagome and the others looked up and realized that it was indeed Inuyasha who had just tried to attack them, they also realized that he was different. That he wasn't himself. Instead he had changed and was now a full demon.

Miroku looked down at the sword that was attached to his side and knew what must be done. He had to get Inuyasha's sword to him… somehow.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Sango saw that Miroku was thinking about something and that he was seemingly getting closer and closer to the ever moving demon. "You aren't going to try and get that to Inuyasha are you?"

He just kept advancing on Inuyasha, sword in his hand, eyes focused directly on Inuyasha's. "Please let this work..." Miroku stretched out his arm to meet the demon's when Inuyasha slashed at his arm and threw the sword flying back towards Kagome and Sango.

They all stared at Inuyasha in horror and then everything happened at once. Miroku looked down at his arm to see the skin peel back and expose a pale white surface, Inuyasha fled out of the clearing in which they had all stood, and Kagome fell to the ground sobbing.

"Why? What? I don't understand." She sat and sobbed forgetting about everyone around her for once. "What made him hurt us, what made him run?"

Sango knelt down beside Kagome and wrapped her arm around her. "Kagome, you must remember that that is not Inuyasha in there. That is his demon form. What he becomes when he is without his sword. What he did here today is only what Naraku has forced him to do.

"Um… I'm still bleeding!" Miroku was now sitting on the ground in the same place as where he was injured waiting for this little speech to get over with. "And you know what... this is starting to hurt a little bit."

Within a few minutes Kagome had dried her eyes, gotten to her backpack, removed her first aid kit and had started working on Miroku's wound. "Eii… this is going to hurt a whole lot when I try to fix so just try to hold still okay?"

Miroku smiled. "You do realize that you are talking to a guy whose hand is slowly being eaten by a vortex and… AHHH!" He looked at his hand and saw that Kagome was pouring Hydrogen Peroxide around the gash and then water over the whole thing.

"Ah… Miroku… is that bone?" Sango was hovering over top of both of them trying to see. Miroku nodded his head and grimaced and Sango ran off and was sick.

Kagome wrapped from wrist to elbow in gauze and told Miroku not to get it dirty or wet no matter what.

Okay, that's a little too short isn't it? I'll try and make the next one longer or at least posted within the next week Well there you have it, chapter 6, please remember to review and the next chapter will start shortly. (At least not as long as this one took)


	7. Figuring out thePlan

Here we are! Chapter 7, I told you that I wouldn't take too long to update. Thank you goes out to all my reviewers, and you know what… I think that I might just try responding to you guys.

fetchboy84: Ya, I'm sorry about the arm. But I wanted to add some detail and emotion in there Besides, I've always wanted to write a gory paragraph, but for some odd reason teachers never seem to request tem… I wonder why…

chibified: You know what, I think you are rather picky! (Just kidding, I love constructive criticism) Although… when it comes from you nothing can really be helpful; Good thing I know you… or else you would kill me, well, you'll kill me anyway but that beside the point. Do you really find that my characters are OOC? I thought that I was doing a pretty good job. Oh well readers rule!

As they all sat there and tried to sort out what had happened they realized that it was starting to get dark. Gathering their stuff they started to settle down for the night and set up some. Miroku wasn't much help with all of his whining about the arm until Sango finally called him a baby and then he managed to find a way to tough through it and at least go gather some wood. While all of them were busy thinking things through and setting up, Inuyasha had a different fate.

………………………………………………………………………

"Well that went over quite well." Naraku was locking Inuyasha back up to the wall for the night. "You seemed to have done a bit of damage, not as much as I would have liked you to, but enough for your first time."

The only response that he got was some growling and attempts at clawing at him.

"Now now... No violence to you master, no violence except to those who you love." Naraku smiled an evil smile as he left the cage and turned out the lights on a sad and enraged demon.

……………………

Some where inside of that menacing evil body of the once hanyou, now demon there was still his heart. And there was still his mind that still heard and felt, the only problem is that it was slowly being overcome by the demon's heart and the demon's mind so that no matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha could not manage to move on his own will or act as he normally would. It was more like a movie, he could watch everything that happened but could not control a thing.

This was the case when he attacked his friend Miroku. He could see himself slashing at him, he could feel his claws piercing the Monk's arm, but he could not stop him self. And this mad him crazy with anger. How he wanted to rip out Naraku's heart. Although he doubted that the purely evil creature even had one for him to rip at. For now all that he could do was sleep and hope that with morning, hope came.

………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat awake even after all the others had fallen asleep, she could rest after the whole day's events. What had happened to the boy that she loved? Why was he different? Why did he attack her and her friends? "Why did he try to kill us…" She knew that it was of Naraku's doings, but she never thought that he could force Inuyasha to be this way, she never thought that he could control him so much as to turn himself against her. Was this how easy it was to manipulate him when he was without his sword? Was this the fate of her friend?

………………………………………………………………………

As morning came Sango and Miroku came out of the tent and saw Kagome sleeping in a half sitting positing.

Sango walked over to her and slightly shook the sleeping girl. "Kagome? Wake up; we have to go find Inuyasha."

At the mention of his name Kagome woke up startled and confused. "Where am I? Ouch! My back…" As she went to stand up Kagome's back made a cracking noise, making her fall right back down.

Coming over to see what was the problem, Miroku sat there and laughed in his caring way. "That's what you get for not sleeping lying down."

"Fine, I see that you guys care so much about me. Come on let's go find him." Kagome ran off into the woods.

"Um…" Sango looked at Miroku. "Am I the only one that remembers that we have a better way of travel other then by foot?" She gestured toward Kilala.

Miroku ran off to get Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome... Are you forgetting something... someone?" Miroku quickly caught up to her and told her all about Kilala and that it was the best way to try and find someone quickly.

Feeling rather embarrassed Kagome turned around and headed back towards the campground and helped pack up and they set off again to go find their friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning Inuyasha." Naraku walked into the cage where Inuyasha was held and held up the glowing stick. "Remember this?" He poked the demon with it. This time it did not make him pass out as he was now a full demon, but it still hurt enough that he didn't want it happen again. "Well if you don't find a way to get the girl here quicker then this will become a regular in you diet." Naraku smirked as he shoved the glowing stick into Inuyasha's side once again. "Now bring her to me." He unlocked the shackles holding Inuyasha in place and stepped out of the way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had these two shots of pain go through her stomach and then through her side. It felt a lot like it did the other day, but not as intense this time. Maybe it was just the pains from her sleeping the way she did last night. Who knows?

I'm sorry; a horrible way to end the chapter isn't it? No cliffy, no food for thought, nothing. I'm really sorry! bows repeatedly to my readers I will have the next chapter up again very soon. Remember Review! Thank you so much to everyone! I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for you guys! (Then again I'd get way more sleep as this was done at midnight)


	8. Till death due us Part

Yeah! I didn't think that I would even be starting the next chapter so soon, but here it is! My last chapter was only submitted 11 hours ago, so there aren't many reviews to reply to, just Fetchboy's.

fetchboy84: Yeah you approve! I love getting compliments from you…you're like… ponders my idol… whoa. Anyway here's the next chapter so you needn't wait

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Monk, hellcat and two girls walked through the forest, as by now Kilala was getting tired. It was almost noon time, so they were looking around for a river while they walked. Finally noticing one they headed down to it and cleaned up a bit. When they came back up to level ground Kagome started to dig some food out of her backpack as they usually did when time was scarce.

"Um… we are running out of these packaged foods." Sango observed how very little Kagome seemed to have in her backpack.

"Hmm…" A worried expression crept over the modern day girl. "I would usually go back and get some by this time, but it worries me to leave here for even an hour at this time. With Inuyasha gone and all."

"Ah, the clever Kagome, Always thinking of us." Miroku smiled and put his arm around Sango. "We'll be fine, won't we?" The last bit being directed at Sango who had already blushed when he put his arm around her.

Shaking off Miroku's arm Sango came over to Kagome and picked out four meals for herself and Miroku. "Go Kagome and get some food." She tried to look stern but ended up laughing anyways. "We'll need it to keep going, and I'm sure your Mom and your brother would like to see again."

Kagome was worried about leaving them though. What would happen if Inuyasha came back? Although when she thought about she wasn't any stronger then either of them. Let alone the two together. And when she thought about maybe she could go home and rest for a while. "Ya, I think that'll go home for a little while. I should be back by noon tomorrow, or at least I'll try to."

Kilala mewed and rubbed up against Kagome's ankles. Reaching down to pet the hellcat, Kagome heard her soft mew. She was such an adorable cat, except when in battle.

"Take her with you." Sango looked at the cat and thought of how much quicker Kagome would be able to travel on Kilala's back then by foot.

"I can't do that, who would stay here and protect you?"

Miroku smiled faintly. "I will do the dreadful task of keeping Sango safe." He once again casually put his arm around Sango, and once again she shrugged him off.

"Don't worry we'll be fine! The only think that I have to worry about is this lecherous Monk." Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.

Putting on her backpack and hugging Sango goodbye Kagome departed. The only sound that she heard was a sigh from Miroku and a "Don't I get a hug too?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Sniff Sniff Sniff, They are close. I can smell them. Stop. No. I can only smell two of them. Where is she? Sniff Sniff, hmm…'

Inuyasha had his nose to the ground smelling try to get a trace of their smell, trying to find Kagome so that he could bring her to Naraku. No. That was not what he was supposed to do; he was supposed to lure her there. Pfft. That would never happen. Why would she want to risk her own life for his own soul? Ah, wouldn't happen. So instead he would just have to kill her.

A voice inside his head echoed. What was it saying? Maybe he was going crazy. No. He had a stable mind. Why would he, Inuyasha, go crazy?

'Don't'

Don't what? Don't think that you're not going crazy? Don't what?

'Don't kill'

Kill who, the girl. Why not? Naraku told me to, I want to kill something, might as well do both at the same time.

This was eating at Inuyasha. He could barely make himself heard by this new stronger form of himself. He was scared. Would he actually kill Kagome with his own claws, would he feel it the same way as he did with Miroku? The worst was… would he see it? He couldn't close his own eyes, so unless this horrible beast body that he was trapped in shut his eyes. Then Inuyasha would see everything, everything that maters to him die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay Kilala, do you think that we're lost enough yet?" Kagome had noticed that everything looked the same form up here. "Do you know the way back on your own?"

Kilala growled as if that was the stupidest thing Kagome had ever said. Of course she knew the way back, she came and went there so many times it was burned into her memory.

Kagome felt Kilala make a sudden jerk forwards and realized that she must have known the way after all. Feeling this change Kagome settled down some and almost fell asleep as Kilala brought her home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he jumped he realized that he could jump way higher then he could in his pathetic Hanyou form. Leaping back and forth. Wow, this was so much fun.

'At least I wasn't this much of an idiot when I had control over my body.'

Oh! What was that? A cat, he could have something to kill. He ran after it.

The true Inuyasha had decided to take a mind nap, as he didn't want to be caught leaping. Then he smelt something. KAGOME! She was here. Oh no. So was he. For once he was afraid to be near her, afraid that he might harm her in some way.

The demon smelt this cat and something else that he knew he should know. What was it? Then he saw her hair. Aha! The purpose for his mission. The girl. Kagome.

He sped up and reached her. Somehow managing to land on the hellcat's back and sit behind his target. He reached out his claws to attack her.

'Nooo!' Inuyasha tried so hard to shut his eyes. He would have to watch her die. He didn't want to se her die. 'Please, whatever god is listening. Don't make me do this. Don't let me see.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh how I love cliffy let's all here those who love cliffy shot in joy! "Cliffy, Cliffy!"

Ha, I know you all want to kill me right now…sorry I was in a cliffy mood… I think I won't write for another… 11months? Ya that sounds just about right.


End file.
